


Wolf

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I know who they are but I left it ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams





	Wolf

A lone howl lifted from the trees, shaking the birds from their perches. They settled again as the wolf slowly walked between the trees. It's dark brown fur let it blend into the semi darkness, it's eyes glowing in the low light.

A lone figure, tall and thin, stood at the forest edge, wrapping in a thick black shawl. Their hood was pulled up to keep their ears warm, hands clenched tightly in the shawl.

The wolf slowly made it's way towards the figure. They didn't tense or run, in fact, they relaxed when the wolf came into view. The wolf walked over, sitting a few feet away. "Hello again." The figure held out their hand and the wolf stepped closer to sniff it. It liked their fingers, making them giggled. They kept their hand out though, waiting. The wolf reached out a paw and they clasped hands.

"Welcome back."


End file.
